1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a test of a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a test device for a semiconductor device and a test system including the test device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor test device is an automated device combining hardware and software for performing an electrical test of a semiconductor device.
Recently, a capacity of a semiconductor device, such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), increases rapidly. As a capacity of a semiconductor device increases, a time required to perform an electrical test on the semiconductor device also increases.
For this reason, a parallel test system for testing a plurality of semiconductor devices simultaneously has been developed. However, in the parallel test system, as the number of the plurality of semiconductor devices tested simultaneously increases, a time required to test the plurality of semiconductor devices also increases.